Héroes
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: - "¿Dónde estaban los hombres cuando estos niños perdían sus vidas aquí?" Ahora dime Alfred… ¿Quiénes son los verdaderos héroes?


**¡H**ola! Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia en honor a mi México. Tardé todo septiembre pero al menos aún estoy detro de su mes de cumpleaños. Mejor tarde que nunca (?)

Bien. Esta es la primera historia que me hace llorar al momento de escribirla. Fue porque investigué algunas cosas para poder presentarla desentemente. Aún así entrelacé algunos hechos, también siento si hay alguna incoherencia por allí. Mis disculpas de ante mano.

Ligero USAxMéxico (?)

**_

* * *

_**

**_-  
¿Héroe?  
-_**

Tal y como Estados Unidos le había aconsejado México había, por fin, alcanzado su independencia. España había lamentado su perdida, por supuesto, pero hasta el último minuto conservó esa calma y sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaban, y México agradeció eso. El conquistador había sellado el reconocimiento de su independencia con un abrazo y aunque ambos habían llorado en sus hombros estaban seguros que, aunque ya no fuesen más hermanos, seguirían juntos y acudiendo al llamado del otro en cualquier momento.

España rezó por la felicidad y prosperidad de México antes de regresar a Europa y México juró poner todo su empeño para que, algún día, España pudiese ver que su independencia había rendido sus frutos y que realmente podía valerse solo. El latino estaba seguro de hacerlo, todo apuntaba a que ello ocurriera. Era descendiente del poderoso Imperio Azteca, la civilización más grande de toda América, poseía recursos naturales y minerales abundantes, también el territorio más extenso le pertenecía, una basta cultura le respaldaba, las enseñanzas de España le quedaban y su población era completamente nativa de América, algunos mestizajes correspondientes a España pero a diferencia de otros países americanos su raza no había sido exterminada. Todo apuntaba a la prosperidad de México como la potencia más grande de toda América, y él estaba decidido a realizarlo. Le mostraría a España. Lo haría…

Durante varios años después de su independencia, México trabajó arduamente para sacar todos los aspectos de su casa a flote. Sin embargo aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Pronto, los superiores de México armaron una revuelta enorme acerca de la forma en que las reglas de la casa se regirían. Por un lado estaban los conservadores y por otro los revolucionarios, unos querían conservar parte de la costumbre soberana que España les había impuesto pero los otros querían alejarse completamente de ese estilo de gobierno. Durante días y noches se encerraron junto a México en una habitación para discutir ese tipo de asuntos, en los cuales, casi siempre la violencia no faltaba. Aquello hacía que al pobre latino le doliera frecuentemente el cuerpo.

Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para México.

Al poco tiempo Estados Unidos se presentó en la casa de México. Sin importar todos los problemas que tuviera, el latino no dudó ni un segundo en reunirse con su viejo amigo. Le tenía demasiada admiración, él había sido su inspiración al momento de independizarse, la relación que había tenido con Inglaterra podía compararla con la relación que él había mantenido con España y definitivamente había sido doloroso para ambos. Pero, después de todo, habían escogido la libertad. Esas potencias sólo los mirarían de otra forma que no fuera como sus hermanos, sólo con su independización. Querían ser reconocidos por ellos, por eso México y Estados Unidos se comprendían mutuamente.

- ¡Alfred! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Saludó dándole la bienvenida.

- ¡Enrique! Siento no haber venido antes a felicitarte. Ahora eres una nación independiente, estoy feliz por ello –

- Vaya, no te preocupes. Gracias. Aunque aún me siento algo ligado a España-niichan, hay muchas personas en mi casa que me recuerdan a él – Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

- Comprendo eso. Ah, México. Quería pedirte un favor – El rostro de Alfred cambió a una expresión seria.

- Ah ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

- Verás, tengo algunos problemas en mi casa aún. Le compraré a España el territorio de Florida, desafortunadamente necesito establecer algunos monopolios para poder reunir el dinero necesario, sin embargo, en mi casa no hay suficiente espacio. Me preguntaba si podías dejar que me quedara un tiempo en tu casa -

- Ah… Bueno… tengo algunos problemas que resolver también… pero… Estados Unidos siempre me ha ayudado en lo que he necesitado hasta ahora… así que también tengo que ayudarte cuando se presente la oportunidad. Claro que puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites – Sonrió de la misma forma que España lo hacía y Estados Unidos se preguntó si él también conservaría aún algún recuerdo de Inglaterra.

- Gracias – Susurró.

-

-

-

-

El tiempo pasó, Estados Unidos vivió por mucho tiempo junto a México, ambos tratando de resolver los problemas que quedaban desde su independencia, prosperaban mutuamente y esa fue una época tranquila externamente para ambos países, simplemente se mantenían concentrados en los asuntos que le correspondían a cada uno.

Por fin el conflicto de los superiores pareció resolverse y, bajo el gobierno que había adoptado México, se erigió como presidente Antonio López de Santa Anna, quien arrogantemente se autonombró 'Su alteza serenísima'. Estados Unidos no tardó en despreciar la forma en que ese tipo mandaba en casa de México. Pero tampoco es que tuviera las intenciones de regresar a su casa pronto, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo las tierras de México. A menos que…

México continuó trabajando arduamente con los superiores, parte del conflicto había mermado con el ascenso de Santa Anna, pero no todos estaban conformes, a México también le molestaba la situación que vivía con ese hombre como su superior, teniendo erróneas formas de gobernar y ausentándose tiempos indefinidos cuando no sabía que hacer. Así que México siguió respondiendo a los problemas situados dentro de su casa y dejó a Estados Unidos seguir resolviendo los suyos en el exterior.

Más sin embargo Alfred empezó a actuar extrañamente, con la subida al poder de Santa Anna, comenzó a tratar la tierra que México le había prestado como suya y los mexicanos que vivían allí pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal y que seguramente empeoraría. Y los presentimientos no tardaron en hacerse realidad.

Alfred quería apoderarse de las prosperas tierras que México le había prestado y planeó una invasión para arrebatárselas. Su estrategia fue cercar a México en su propia casa, avanzaría con su ejército desde el norte y también por el sur en Veracruz, lo cercaría en la Ciudad de México donde usaría toda su fuerza para presionar hasta que el latino cediera las tierras. Y lo haría en ese momento de confianza, ya que México se mantenía ignorante de los planes que Alfred había preparado. Encerrado en la Ciudad de México, no se daría cuenta de nada hasta que el estadounidense lo tuviera cercado.

¿Por qué hacerle algo así a la persona que le había permitido quedarse en sus tierras para resolver sus problemas? Simple, porque no importaba cómo, le demostraría a Inglaterra que él se convertiría en una potencia más grande de lo que él fue. Se lo demostraría, sólo de esa manera Inglaterra le reconocería y aunque tuviera que traicionar la confianza de su amigo, lo haría. Su egoísmo se basó en auto convencerse de que él las necesitaba más que el latino, España era una persona que seguramente reconocería a México fuese una potencia o no y estaría feliz por él, pero conocía a Inglaterra, él no lo haría, no le reconocería como se debe sino hasta que ocupara el puesto de potencia, porque en Europa, Arthur fue el poderoso Imperio Británico, entonces él debía igualarlo o superarlo, ¿Por qué México, conquistado por España, tenía que ser el que se convirtiera en potencia? Simplemente esa fue la lógica de Alfred. Él lo merecía más… según él.

Pronto puso en marcha su fin egoísta.

Sin embargo, con lo que Alfred no contó fue que algunos mexicanos, enterados de la situación, corrieron para avisar sobre lo que acontecería.

-

-

-

-

Dentro de la casa de México. Varios niños comenzaban a disfrutar de la enseñanza laica y gratuita que México había impuesto. Pero el transcurso de sus clases fue interrumpido por los gritos de alerta que efectuaban las personas que llegaban desde el norte.

- ¡Es Estados Unidos! ¡Quiere las tierras del norte! ¡Nuestras tierras! ¡Viene con su ejército! ¡Está decidido a arrebatárnoslas! -

La clase quedó en un extremo silencio y un pesado ambiente rebosante en ansiedad aplastó el lugar. Los maestros cerraron los libros de texto y tratando de mantener la calma para no aterrar a los jóvenes comentaron con tranquilidad y tristeza.

- Desafortunadamente México-sama está ocupado y aunque lográramos avisarle sería demasiado tarde para reunir al ejército y frenar la invasión. Estados Unidos se saldrá con la suya, intentemos dejarles el paso libre para que esto no se convierta en una masacre –

Los alumnos no podían creer la situación, una nueva batalla se avecinaba y lo peor es que no lucharían para defender a México. Los profesores miraron a los alumnos y les pidieron guardar sus cosas.

- Vayan directo a sus casas. Enciérrense y no salgan hasta que todo haya terminado –

Un joven se levantó y se negó a marcharse.

- Me niego. Ir a mi casa tranquilamente sabiendo que al salir mi país se habrá reducido a la mitad. No lo aceptaré. Si no podemos traer al ejército a tiempo. Yo seré el ejército. Moriré antes de ver a México arrodillarse ante Estados Unidos. – Habló firme y pronto varios de sus compañeros se unieron a él.

- Morirán – Intentó persuadir el profesor.

- Ciertamente moriremos. Pero, como dijo nuestro héroe Guerrero "Mi patria es primero" -

Y después de esa firme decisión, los maestros comprendieron que sería imposible tratar de persuadir las fuertes voluntades de aquellos jóvenes. Aprobando su ideal se unieron a la causa, e inexpertos en la guerra tomaron armas, machetes y uniformes, y salieron a encontrarse con el ejército estadounidense.

-

-

-

-

Cuando Alfred divisó la majestuosidad del castillo de Chapultepec supo que estaba cerca de cumplir su cometido. Ordenó a su ejército avanzar más rápido y llegar pronto a la Ciudad de México, al tener a México rodeado todo abría acabado. Pero de pronto los disparos contra su ejército comenzaron a resonar desde las ventanas del castillo. Estados Unidos no esperaba un contraataque así. Y también tomó acciones ordenó a su ejercito la invasión del castillo y el asesinato de todas las personas que se encontraran allí. Entonces comenzó una fiera e injusta batalla en los alrededores del castillo.

Lo que Alfred no sabía era que dentro de la inmensidad del Castillo, el único ejército que había estaba conformado por 6 niños, unos cuantos maestros y otras pocas personas que se habían sumado a la causa. Sin embargo, el estadounidense pensó que se trataba de una fuerte ofensiva por parte de México al divisar numerosos disparos, que realmente, eran aquellos niños corriendo de una ventana a otra disparando apresuradamente, con la esperanza de que el ejército estadounidense dudara en su invasión.

Sin embargo, aquello no hizo a Alfred titubear y lanzó un ataque mucho más devastador. El ejército del norte tomó el castillo en poco tiempo y la mayoría de los niños pronto calló ante la experiencia de los enemigos. El valiente Juan Escutia corrió hasta la parte más elevada del castillo, aferrando la bandera mexicana entre su pecho. Estaba acorralado y sabía que moriría, pero jamás permitiría a Alfred apoderarse de la bandera. Enrollándose con la bandera se arrojó de la parte más alta del Castillo antes de que el ejército estadounidense lo atrapara, y murió al impactarse con el suelo. La bandera quedó impregnada en su sangre. Sangre mexicana.

Los soldados de Estados Unidos le informaron el hecho de no haber encontrado más que niños dentro del castillo y Alfred no lo pudo creer. Se aventuró hasta el campo de batalla, justo al mismo tiempo que México, recientemente enterado del acontecimiento, también llegaba al lugar, completamente horrorizado ante la situación.

Ambos países encontraron el cuerpo del valiente niño y a México se le secó la garganta al ver la sangre joven derramada. Tomó al pequeño entre sus manos, junto con la bandera. En el momento en que Alfred se acercó Enrique lo detuvo.

- ¡Quédate allí monstruo! – Lo miró completamente lleno de furia. Y Estados Unidos también sintió el doloroso pesar de la perdida. México volvió a dirigir su rostro ensombrecido al cadáver del menor. – "¿Dónde estaban los hombres cuando estos niños perdían la vida aquí?" ¿Por qué los asesinaste sabiendo que eran niños Alfred? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

- Yo no sabía… - Su voz se quebró. – Lo siento. -

- Eso no traerá sus vidas de vuelta ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres y lárgate de mi tierra! – Exclamó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y una nueva herida profundamente abierta en su corazón.

- Texas y las demás tierras del norte que me prestaste. Las quiero. – Dijo firme. Sin importarle la perdida que México acababa de sufrir.

- ¡Bastardo! ¿Esas eran tus intenciones desde el principio? ¡Jódete Alfred no arrancarás más nada de mí! -

- ¡Lucharé por ellas, tomaré tu capital, invadiré tu casa, asesinaré a tu superior con tal de obtenerlas! -

- Entrégaselas – Ordenó Santa Anna, que también había llegado allí. Se había impulsado a decirlo en el momento que Estados Unidos amenazó con matarlo. Él no quería terminar de la misma forma que esos niños. Cobarde.

México lo miró también furioso. Pero totalmente dolido, su fuerte espíritu, ahora quebrantado no hallaba la forma de imponerse. Tomó las cristalinas gafas que descansaban en su rostro y se los arrojó a los pies de Alfred. – ¡Tómalas y lárgate! – Exclamó y enterró su rostro en el pecho del niño caído, donde el escudo mexicano se impregnaba de la sangre y las lágrimas derramadas.

Estados Unidos tomó las gafas y en el momento que las colocó sobre su rostro reclamó los territorios de California del norte, Nuevo México, Texas y Arizona como suyos y entonces el poder y territorio de Los Estados Unidos de América se expandió reduciendo al abatido México a poco menos de la mitad.

- Una cosa más. La frontera de Texas llega hasta el Río Bravo, desde ahora todo ello es mío – Musitó por lo bajo pero con aire autoritario. ¿Hasta dónde llegaban las ambiciones de Alfred? Texas terminaba hasta el Río Nueces, el territorio de más que reclamaba pertenecía a Tamaulipas, pero México no se vio con la fuerza de rebatirle nada. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de retirar sus tropas y escuchó el sollozo que México le reclamaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Alfred? -

- A veces las decisiones de un héroe no parecen justas para todos. No puedes confiar siempre en mí, Enrique. – Susurró.

- ¿_Héroe_? ¿Cuál héroe? Los héroes han caído ya. – Respondió débil refiriéndose a los niños. Alfred tragó con dificultad ante la verdad de sus palabras y por fin se retiró junto a sus tropas, dejando al mexicano solo en su dolor y pérdida.

Al ver al ejército marchar lejos. Santa Anna suspiró. Más sin embargo, México no podía dejar las cosas así.

- ¡Tú también lárgate! – ordenó el dañado país. – Me has vendido por medio de tus acciones, no mereces llamarte mexicano. Hoy, Antonio López de Santa Anna te exilio lejos de mi casa. Lárgate y jamás vuelvas o serás asesinado en el momento que pises mis tierras. Ve a donde quieras, cuéntale a España-niichan lo que has hecho, pídele perdón a él porque yo no te lo daré – Ordenó con firmeza en su autoridad. Y acto seguido los soldados de México exiliaron al ex presidente fuera de los dominios patrios, obligándolo a volver solo y deshonroso a Europa.

-

-

-

A pesar de lo sucedido en ese entonces. México jamás pudo olvidar su amistad con Estados Unidos y en poco tiempo lo perdonó, guardando la herida incapaz de cicatrizar en su corazón. Alfred tampoco olvidó el daño causado y portaba las gafas de México para recordar siempre su falta, después de todo él no tenía la necesidad forzosa de usarlas. Estados Unidos se convirtió en una poderosa nación, no sólo la potencia de América si no la primera potencia mundial. Logró su cometido e Inglaterra irritado, le reconoció. México después de la perdida, pareció jamás recuperarse y constantemente las personas dentro de su casa comenzaron a dañarlo en más de una forma.

Pero tal y como España le había inculcado, jamás dejó de mostrar ese positivismo y alegría que lo caracterizaban. Dejó el dolor en el pasado y se concentró en el presente, después de todo, continuar dolido por algo que Alfred le había hecho hacía tiempo no le llevaría a nada. No tenía la fuerza ni el valor de enfrentarse a su aún _amigo_. Porque para él, el estadounidense todavía era alguien muy importante. México nuevamente lleno de alegría, comenzó a visitar a Alfred con cierta frecuencia, cosa que a este no le agradó puesto que el rostro del latino se llenaba de nostalgia y dolor al visitar las tierras que Estados Unidos le había arrebatado. Y eso le dolía. Movido por su egoísmo comenzó a pedirle regalos caros a México por cada visita que le hiciera, esperando, de esa manera, que las visitas del mexicano cesaran.

Pero ni la regla de los regalos que impuso detuvo la amistad que le tenía México, pues este continuó visitándolo, llevando siempre un regalo para su amigo…

-

* * *

Tómense los regalos como la VISA que Estados Unidos nos pide.

**M**éxico; **E**nrique **G**onzález **P**érez es un personaje diseñado por Suzume-Niichan y puesto en escena por mí (?)

Por cada review recuperamos un centímetro del territorio pérdido de México (?) ~ (:D)


End file.
